


For The First Time

by Naturalized



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Dammit Greenberg, Ethan and Aiden Aren't Werwolves, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Saw Three Ships, I Ship Stiles With Everyone, I Shipped Everyone, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Totally Procrastinating, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Other, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Romance, Seven Minuets In Heaven, Shy Stiles, Sorry Not Sorry, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Werewolf Danny, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, What Was I Thinking?, cute stuff, jackson is everyone's type, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturalized/pseuds/Naturalized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...What's a party without a little booze and a few rounds of truth or dare?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing....

Isaac hadn't wanted to go to the party, but since it was a party for pack only, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of actually being invited to something. Even if it was only because he was pack. So, when he and Erica showed up, Erica in her now signature leather jacket and leather skirt combo and himself in a simple grey fitted Tee, he wasn't surprised to already hear laughter and the deep bass of music coming from inside the Hale House.

Upon walking in, Isaac had to step out of the way of Scott and Jackson wrestling, AGAIN. "They're at it again?!" Erica whined loudly, tip-toeing around the two boys. "Yes! They always are!" Lydia said, rolling her eyes and downing a suspicious smelling drink in a red plastic cup. Isaac walked into the recently refurbished living room and sat on the leather couch, and Danny plopped down next to him.

"HEEEEY ISAAC!" He sang happily, grinning at the mop of blonde curls. "Hey Danny." Isaac grinned back, taking a look around the room. Scott and Jackson were stalking back into the room with lazy grins on their faces, Stiles, Lydia and Allison were all looking at Isaac when he turned their way and Isaac saw Stiles blush bright red and turn away quickly. "Hey Danny? Did you just see that?" Isaac asked turning back to look at Danny but finding an empty seat next to him. The music was loud in Isaac's ear but he didn't really care, it was nice to be able to hear only one thing at a time instead of everything all at once.

A few seconds later the music was turned down a considerable amount and Alli groaned, turning to the culprit. "Hey! Turn the music back up! Its a Party!!" Erica smirked and shook her head slowly. "Exactly. It's a party! And what's a Party without a little booze and a few rounds of Truth or Dare?!" She cried, triumphantly holding up a bottle of some strange liquid. "Peter talked with Deaton and they conjured up an alcoholic beverage, that can get us wolves drunk!" Jackson and Danny were the first to reach for the large bottle in Erica's hands and she danced out of their reach quickly. "Hey hey now! It's called sharing boys! I don't know if you've heard of it but it's a thing!" She snipped at them, slapping their hands away with her empty one.

Boyd walked in with a small stack of cups, one for each of the wolves and Erica filled them up one by one, Boyd passing them out to them. Isaac was handed a red SOLO cup and he eyed the drink skeptically. "Are you sure this isn't going to like kill us or something?" Scott asked, sniffing the contents of his cup. "Yes, I'm sure! I tried some the other day while Peter and Deaton were making it. Now drink up before I change my mind about sharing!" Erica said, waving Scott off and draining her own cup. Isaac silently shrugged and took a sip of the drink and almost spit it back up. The stuff was absolutely the worst thing he had ever tasted! But wait...The after taste wasn't so bad...He knew now why Erica had drank hers so fast. The stuff was disgusting but the after taste was wonderful, so Isaac put his lips once more to the rim of the cup and tipped his head back quickly. It burned his throat on the way down but a few moments later and he could already feel the effects of it starting to weigh on him. 

The tips of his ears were on fire, they had to be! He had never felt so warm in all his life, and Isaac chuckled at the sensation of being drunk for the first time. After the bottle was empty and Isaac had washed down another cup, Erica padded to the middle of the floor and sat down. She stared at everyone with a look that meant they obviously needed to join her on the floor so one by one, they situated themselves in a semi-circle, Lydia and Stiles being the last to sit down. Erica smirked at Allison and Allison grinned back with an all knowing, malicious look. "Time!...For Truth or Dare!" Allison said dramatically, wiggling her eyebrows at them all.

Isaac tensed up when Allison's eye landed on him. "DANNY! Truth or Dare!" Alli called, pointing at Danny. He thought for a moment and then shrugged, "Truth!" He said, smirking and looking her dead in the eye. "Did you really hook up with one of the new guys, Ethan a few weeks ago?" She asked, leaning forward slightly. Danny blushed madly and Isaac could tell he was internally cursing himself for picking truth. "Yes, I did. And it was awesome!" He laughed, shaking his head at her. Jackson gruffed and Danny kissed him on the cheek. "But you're still the best Jackson." He mumbled, and Jackson slung his arm around Danny's shoulders. "My turn!" Danny cried, looking over everyone with almost dagger eyes. "Lyyyyyyddiiiiaaaaa!" He drawled out, and she rolled her eyes at him, giggling softly. "I pick dare because I don't like sharing my secrets." She said, nodding her head once to make her sentence definite. "Fine. I dare you to make out with Stiles!" Danny smirked, watching as Lydia's eyebrows hit the roof and she slowly turned to Stiles. Isaac felt his insides twist and watched as Lydia glared at Danny for a moment the kissed Stiles furiously. After a few moments Stiles slid his hands up Lydia's sides slowly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The sight made Isaac want to growl and he had absolutely no clue why.

"AHEM!!" Scott finally said, shifting uncomfortably. Isaac silently thanked him, he couldn't stand another minuet and watching them kiss. They broke apart at the noise, both blushing and Lydia smirked at Danny. "My turn. Isaac, Truth or Dare?" She asked, laser focus burning holes in Isaac. He thought frantically, not sure if he should say truth but then they would probably ask him the most obvious question, "Who do you like?", and he wasn't at all ready to admit who he thought it was, so he shrugged and mumbled "Dare, why not?" Lydia grinned, evilly and said, "I dare you to play Seven Minuets In Heaven with Stiles."

He knew right then and there that he had made a terrible mistake by saying dare. "Um...A-Alright..." He mumbled, blushing wildly and glancing at an even more red Stiles. "WOO GO ISAAC! GET EM ISAAC!" Danny and Alli called, making his stomach do a little flip as Stiles stood up and walked to the closet at the other side of the room. Isaac got up and silently followed him and stepped in after, closing the door behind them. He rolled his eyes when he heard them all move closer to the door and chuckled softly when Stiles shook his head. "Listen, you don't have to do anything, we can just sit in here and talk, not saying hat i don't want to do stuff with you but you know...I mean not saying that I don't wanna kiss you..Because I do! Wait did I just say that out loud?" Stiles rambled, and Isaac moved closer. "Stiles shut up." He whispered, crowding Stiles against the wall and invading his personal space. Stiles stared at Isaac's lips then looked him in the eyes before leaning forward and capturing the other boys lips with his own. Isaac grabbed Stiles' hips and pulled him closer, making him gasp softly and Isaac took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Stiles happily kissed back ,reaching up to tangle his fingers in Isaac's curls, and tugging gently. Isaac moaned quietly into the kiss and felt himself start getting hard. This was so not what Isaac had planned on happening but he was loving it. He rolled his hips against Stiles, feeling the other boy already hard in his pants as well. Stiles moaned at the contact, braking the kiss and rolling his head back. Isaac attached his lips to Stiles' neck, sucking a biting, pulling more moans out of him.

Suddenly the door to the closet was thrown open and Scott stood there frowning, "Okay guys, seven minuets is up." He said gruffly. "You liar Scott, it was only FIVE!" Erica cried out jumping up and running to the closet. "You're just jealous because your girlfriend is making out with Lydia!" Isaac laughed loudly as Scott's frown got deeper, and he stalked off to go sit back down. Stiles smirked at Isaac and stumbled out of the closet, adjusting the crotch of his pants slightly "I'm not done with you Lahey." Stiles whispered to him, winking and sitting down on the love seat. Isaac grinned and plopped back down on the couch, and the pack all piled onto the couches and love seat. Isaac found himself squished on the end of the couch next to Danny, Lydia, and Jackson, who were all touchy and making googly eyes at each other. Allison killed the music and turned on a movie, turning the lights off on her way back to Scott's lap. About ten minuets into the movie, Isaac heard the sound kissing and heavy breathing next to him and excused himself from the room. He walked to the kitchen and stood in there for a while. Right as he turned around to go back to the living room, Stiles slipped into the kitchen. "Couldn't take sitting next to those three?" He asked, reffering to Lydia, Jackson, and Danny. "Their relationship is so confusing..." Isaac chuckled and shook his head, looking at the ground in front of him. He looked up in time to see Stiles cross the kitchen and kiss him roughly. He pulled back slightly, "Told you I wasn't done with you." Stiles smirked and kissed him again, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Isaac's jeans and tugging him towards the stairs.

In the morning Stiles trudged groggily down the stairs and into the kitchen, shirtless. "Looks like someone had a fun night!" Erica whistled, skipping up to Stiles to press her finger on one of the many purple spots lining his collarbone. "Oh yeah." Stiles smirked, winking at Isaac from the kitchen table.


End file.
